Changements
by Jeeji
Summary: Je ne t'aime plus  , comment cette toute petite phrase peut-elle gâcher la vie et le bonheur d'une personne ? Ces cinq mots, c'est la première fois que je les avaient entendus. Il me dit ça comme ça, alors que nous sommes enlacés dans notre lit. Yaoi Fried/Bixlow


Bonjour bonsoir ! Donc je précise : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Mais bientôt ! Mwahahahah !) et les personnages sont** Totalement** **OOC** ! Je remercie ma très chère Lelluna qui n'a pas fait grand chose... Voilà quoi, bonne lecture !

* * *

**PDV**** Fried :**

« Je ne t'aime plus », comment cette toute petite phrase peut-elle gâcher la vie et le bonheur d'une personne ? Ces cinq mots, c'est la première fois que je les avaient entendus. Il me dit ça comme ça, alors que nous sommes enlacés dans notre lit.

**Je ne comprend pas...** te dis-je.

**Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu ne me suffit plus. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

**Mais tu m'a dit que tu m'aimerais toujours, que nous serions toujours ensemble !**

**Et bien...Je t'ai mentis.**

**Mais moi je t'aime !**

**Et bien moi non. J'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs. Maintenant, habilles toi et sors de chez moi. Tu récupéreras tes affaires plus tard.** Il me dit ça en se levant tranquillement comme si il ne savait pas qu'il venait de briser mon cœur.

**Avec Qui ?**

**Ça ne te regardes pas.**

**AVEC QUI ?**

**Avec Natsu.**

**Non... C'est pas possible... **

**A ton avis, pourquoi était-il toujours chez moi ?**

**TU N'EST QU'UN SALOP LAXUS ! **

**C'est ça. Maintenant, dégages.**

Je suis partis, je suis partis de chez l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il m'a trompé et ça je ne le crois pas. Je pensait que ça ne m'arriverais jamais, que ça n'arrivait que dans les films. Mais non, ça m'est arrivé et ça fait mal au cœur. Je veux oublier la douleur que j'ai dans ma poitrine. J'ai décidé de ne pas passer à la guilde aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer chez moi et prendre un bon bain chaud pour me remonter le moral ! Parce que, oui je suis déçu. Extrêmement déçu même, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais me laisser aller. Je ne vais pas me faire du mal pour un idiot ! Je rentre donc chez moi pour me prendre un bain. _Tiens, il faudrait que je fasse le ménage plus souvent _pensais-je en gloussant intérieurement. Mon appartement est remplit de poussière ! _C'est-ça de rester toujours chez Laxus pendant deux mois ! Ah...Laxus..._ Et voilà, comment se casser le moral tout seul... Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai du ménage à faire ! Je m'avance vers mon placard qui est...complètement vide... _La poisse_... C'est donc en pestant contre ma malchance que j'arrive devant le supermarché qui est au coin de la rue. Je choisis mes produits lorsque...

**Salut Fried**. Me chuchota Bixlow dans l'oreille

**WAAAAAAAAH ! Tu m'as fais peur imbécile ! **

**Désolé,** Me dit-il en ricanant **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**A ton Avis ? Qu'est ce qu'on fais dans un supermarché ? On joue au monopoly ?**

**C'est ça, moques toi de moi. Non plus sérieusement, j'ai appris pour Laxus et toi et j'en suis désolé.**

**Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois **Répondis-je tristement.

**Je veux que tu saches que la porte de chez moi te sera toujours ouverte !**

Je voulut le remercier mais il me pris dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front. _Je crois que je suis tout rouge... _Mon coéquipier est parti et j'ai pu passer à la caisse puis rentrer chez moi pour faire le ménage. _Il y a du boulot_... En nettoyant je tombe sur toutes sortes de choses : des bijoux, des factures, des photos... De Laxus et moi... _Hop là, poubelle _! Après une bonne heure de nettoyage, je pu enfin me prendre un bain. J'aime prendre des bains surtout quand l'eau est très chaude... Et quand je suis démoralisé aussi... _Ah Fried soit fort ne pense plus à ça, il ne le mérite pas ! J_e sortis de mon bain et alla directement me coucher. La nuit porte conseil.

Je me réveille de bonne heure ce matin, je n'ai pas très bien dormis d'ailleurs... Je regarde par la fenêtre et remarque qu'il pleut. _Quel triste temps_... Je mange un peu, me prépare et me met en route pour aller à la Guilde. Je n'ai pas envie de me dépêcher même si je suis trempé. J'aime la sensation de la pluie tombant sur mon corps, je me sens bien. Bien sûr lorsque j'arrive, je tombe sur cette bande de fous furieux qui se battent déjà... J'avance dans la foule mais personne ne me remarque. Je m'approche de Mirajane pour savoir la raison pour laquelle ils se battent cette fois-ci, quand quelqu'un balance une chaise. On entend un bruit sourd, Je m'étale sur le sol. Je me la suis prise la chaise dans la tête.

Lorsque je me réveille je vois un visage au dessus du mien

**Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé...** Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il me dit.

**Pardon, pardon, pardon, tu me pardonnes ? **Me demande Bixlow

**De quoi tu parles ?** Lui répondis-je

**La chaise, tu t'ai pris une chaise dans la tête et je n'ai rien pu faire !**

**Ah oui... La chaise...**

**Alors, tu me pardonnes ?**

**Bah... C'est toi qui l'a lancée ?**

**Bien sur que non !**

**Bah ça n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner...**

**Mais si ! Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu t'éviter de tomber dans le coma !**

**Bixlow... Je ne suis pas tombé dans le coma, je me suis juste évanoui pendant une dizaine de minutes...**

**Mais quand même c'est grave ! Et si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé ! T'imagines ?**

**CALME TOI ! Je vais bien et puis tu me donne la migraine.**

**Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...**

**Bon tu sais quoi, **le coupais-je **soit tu pars soit tu viens te coucher a coté de moi mais dans tout les cas : TU ARRETES DE PARLER !**

**Oui, oui, oui, oui, je me couche ! **Me dit il avec un grand sourire._Il est flippant..._

Au final nous nous sommes endormis tous les deux. Lorsque je me réveillais, je remarquais qu'il avait sa main qui caressait mes cheveux. C'était tellement agréable que je me détendis immédiatement et me laissa faire en ronronnant.

Tu ressembles à un chat...

Il m'embrassa. A pleine bouche. Avec la langue. Et j'y répondit. C'est comme si j'attendais ça depuis longtemps. Il passa sa main droite sous mon t-shirt et malaxa un de mes tétons qui durcit sous le contact de ses doigts frais. Et là, on toqua à la porte. On se sépara rapidement et je remis mon t-shirt droit. C'était juste le maître qui voulait savoir si je me sentait bien. Au final, je suis simplement rentré chez moi. J'étais pensif par rapport à ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure avec Bixlow. C'est vrai qu'au début j'étais un peu gêné, c'était un ami de longue date et je ne savais pas qu'il ressentais du désir pour moi, mais au final j'étais carrément excité...

J'arrivais chez moi alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Dans mon appartement, je pensais encore à tout à l'heure , ce qu'il m'a fait me travaille... _Et ça m'excite aussi. _Je m'assoie sur mon canapé et me laissa aller, je descendis lentement mes mains vers mon torse et caressa mes tétons. Je les pinças un peu et les tourna avec mon pouce pour gémit doucement. Je fis descendre ma main droite vers mon sexe gorgé de désir et fis quelques vas et viens mais je ne ressentais pas le plaisir que j'aurais voulut avoir. Je remontais mes doigts qui étaient sur mes tétons vers ma bouche en la contournant doucement , je léchais mes doigts et les pris en bouche pour les sucer avidement. Lorsque je trouvais qu'ils étaient assez humidifiés je les descendit le long de mon corps et en inserrat un dans mon antre douloureuse. Je fis quelques mouvements puis en rajouta un second en gémissant sourdement. Je fis quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour me détendre et en rajoutait un troisième. J'augmentais la vitesse de ma main sur mon sexe et jouit dans un long râle rauque. _Tout ça en pensant à Bixlow..._

Lorsque je me réveilla, je fus assaillit de remords. _Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je ne le mérite pas, je suis vraiment un pervers dégoûtant... _C'est donc en regrettant mon acte d'hier que je me rendis à la guilde. Et la je me tendis immédiatement, Natsu arrivait à grandes enjambées pour me parler. _Je ne suis pas encore prêt... _

**Fried, je voulais te parler de Luxus... Tu sais...**

Je n'ai rien à te dire, je ne veux pas te parler. Je veux que tu me laisses seul ! Le coupais-je

**Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... C'est... Enfin... Tout est de ma faute, je lui avais dit de te prévenir mais il n'a pas voulut le faire, je suis désolé...**

**Natsu tais toi, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais du mal ? Maintenant casse toi avant que je n'éclate ta tête de gigolo sur le sol. **Ça c'est Bixlow, il est venu me défendre et Natsu est parti. Tant mieux, je ne me sentais pas de taille à l'affronter. _Je ne suis qu'une mauviette..._

Je m'apprêtais à le remercier quand il m'embrassa. _C'est la seconde fois_... Mais la je le vis se faire propulser sur le sol par un Laxus enragé.

**Pourquoi tu touches à ma propriété toi ?** Hurla Laxus.

Et ils se battirent, méchamment. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Laxus faisait ça. Parlait-il de moi ou de Natsu ? En tous cas il fallait que ça cesse, je n'accepterais pas que Bixlow soit blessé par ma faute.

**Fried est à moi ! Ok ?** S'époumona Laxus

**C'est pas un objet et il mérite bien mieux que toi ! **S'énerva Bixlow

Comment les faire arrêter sans aller dans le combat ? Et tous les autres les regardaient, il ne pouvaient pas aider et servir à quelque chose cette fois ? Bon tan pis. Je pris Luxus par la taille pour le faire stoppé ce qui fonctionna assez bien je doit dire ! Mais là, Bixlow est parti en me regardant dédaigneusement. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? _Je couru à sa suite pour savoir la raison de ce regard. Je ne courrais pas bien vite mais le rattrapais rapidement.

**Que ce passe t'il Bixlow ? **

**Lâches moi, va rejoindre ton mec. Vous n'attendez que ça. Bah oui hein ! Les sentiments des autres tu t'en fous toi !** _Mais il est aveugle ou quoi ? Et mes sentiments à moi alors !? _**Au pire que je t'aime ou non, tu t'en fou ! C'est juste un jeu pour mooooosieur Fried qui voulait juste un passe temps pour oublier son Laxus-D'amour-Nounet-Chéri !**

**Je t'aime aussi . **Dis-je en rougissant

Et puis en pl-... HEIN ? Mais non tu aimes Laxus !

**Bien sûr que non, il ma trompé et ma fait du mal ! C'est toi que j'ai grosse banane mais tu es juste aveugle car tu ne t'en rend pas compte ! **Lui répondis-je

**Ah bah... Je t'aime aussi !** Me dit-il avec un grand sourire gêné.

Tu comptes rester ici ou tu veux venir chez moi ?

En route pour chez toi ! Me chuchota t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil

**PDV Bixlow :**

Arrivés chez Fried, je le plaquais assez violemment contre la porte d'entrée, je colla ma bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser que j'approfondis rapidement. Nos langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour former un ballet sauvage. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux que je m'amusais à décoiffer. Il commença a défaire les boutons de ma chemise et je fis de même avec lui. Je stoppais le baiser et descendit ma bouche vers ses tétons dressés et rougis par le désir pour les mordiller. J'entendis Fried gémir de plaisir. _C'est tellement excitant... _Je passais ma langue sur son torse pour arriver à son nombril. Je donnais quelques coups de langues sur son nombril mimant l'acte futur...

Je posais quelques baisers sur son bas ventre pendant qu'il gémissait de contentement tout en défaisant son pantalon et en lui retirant son boxer. Je me retrouvais avec son membre d'où sortais du pré-sperme devant mon nez. Je sortis ma langue pour en donner quelques coups sur son gland qui suintait de désir.

**Dé...dé...Dépêche toi...Ah...Hmm...**

**Dépêche toi de quoi mon cœur ?** Lui demandais-je en enchaînant rapidement mes coups de langue pour luis faire perdre le tête.

**Tu...Tu...Ah...Le Sais...Très...Bi...Bien..**

**Non dis moi... **lui dis-je malicieusement.

**PREND MOI EN BOUCHE ! Ahhhhhh...Ouiiiii...Hmmmm...**

J'étais en train de le sucer vigoureusement, et ça, ça lui plaisait. Après quelques minutes, il me fit signe qu'il allait venir et je me recula. Je le porta pour aller dans sa chambre et le coucha sur le lit. Je lui dit de se mettre sur le ventre, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser son entrée... Il se crispa immédiatement, mais ce que j'allais lui faire allais le détendre. Je posais quelques baiser sur sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins. Ensuite je fis glisser ma langue jusqu'à son entrée. Je donnais quelques coups de langues ce qui le fit gémir de contentement, j'ajoutais un doigt puis deux, puis trois et fis quelques mouvements de ciseaux en lui pour qu'il ai moins mal.

**Viens...Viens s'il te plaît.**

Je pressais mon sexe contre son antre chaude et le fit rentrer à moitié.

**Non. Arrête ça fais mal !**

**Je sais. Chut mon ange, détends toi.**

Je rentrais donc mon sexe entièrement et attendis qu'il me donne le signal pour que je puisse me déhancher en lui. Je le sentis bouger son bassin contre le mien et commençais à donner quelques coups de buttoir. Je me retirais totalement pour mieux m'enfoncer en lui.

**Ah...plu...Plus vite... Plus...Plus fort...**. cria Fried sous le plaisir

Je me mis a donner des coups de reins plus puissants sur sa prostate et a le masturber en même temps pour lui faire perdre pied rapidement.

Nous jouissons en même temps et nous nous couchons enlacés dans son lit.

**Je t'aime** lui dis-je

**Je t'aime aussi **me répondit-il


End file.
